Rodeo
by STEVERANDLE'STWIN
Summary: It's boots and chaps and cowboy hats. It's spurs and latigo. It's the ropes and the reins and the joy and the pain. And they call the thing a rodeo.


I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea.

Dust was being kicked up into the air as Sam Evans tore off down the dirt driveway that led out to the road and their mailbox. He was waiting for a letter from his Grandparents in Tennessee to let him know when the rodeo was starting. He could hardly wait and was dying to get that letter and get back to Tennessee for a week. Sam reached the mailbox and slid to a stop, hoping that his boots would grip the ground, only to have his legs slide out from under him and have him land on his butt in the dust. He stood off and brushed off what he could before he opened the mailbox and looked through the letters that were there. _Bill. Bill. Bill. Bill. Letter from Grandma. Bill. Bill. Wait, letter from Grandma?! _Sam let out a rebel yell and punched his fist into the air, kicking up more dust. "Did you get your letter, son?", asked Mr. Evans as he pulled into the driveway in his black truck. "Yes, Sir. I just got it.", replied Sam as he handed his Dad everything else from the mailbox before he jumped into the bed of the truck and sat on the edge. He reached around and tapped twice on the outside of the truck, signaling for his Dad that it was safe to go.

"You thinking of going, Samuel? You've been in it before but I heard they got better ranking horses and bulls in the round up this time.", asked his Dad as they pulled up at the house. "I've been waiting all month for this letter. I wouldn't miss it for the world. I may come back with a few bruises and probably a broken bone. But I'll be ridin' with the best of them out there.", explained Sam as he jumped down off of the side of the truck. "You just need to make sure if you do go, you stick close to your cousin. He knows his way around the grounds and knows how to pick the best rides.", ordered Mr. Evans as they walked inside and into the kitchen, where they placed the mail on the table. "Jackson always knows, he's wearing a new belt buckle every time we see him.", said Sam as he tore into the letter and tossed the envelope onto the counter.

_**Dear Samuel, **_

_** We just heard news that the rodeo has finally come to Nashville this year. Our neighbors the Miller's are already getting their gear ready so you best be cowboy-ing up and getting it done fast. You'll be sharing a room with Jackson this year since we turned your older room into a sewing room. You know how much I just love to be threading up something in my spare time. We sure do miss seeing you here every day and Kelly won't shut up about you coming down. You know he just loves the daylights out of you, he can't wait for you get here. He's been helping Jackson in the stables prepping up Blue-Bell for you. Your mare misses you just as much as we all do. It's been hard to get everything done around here since your Grandpa fell sick, he won't keep his butt in bed for more than an hour and keeps trying to go outside and work in the fields and barn. I'm thinking about tying him up like our dog, Misty. She's a hoot. She barks at your Grandpa every time he tries to get out of bed. Now every time she barks at him all you hear is "Misty! Go lay down! I ain't going nowhere!". When you get here you better be telling us all about your new friends and your new school and the New Directions. We still have your old gear here for riding and roping so you'll have to see if it still fits you. **_

_** We love you always and forever, **_

_** Grandma Maylene. **_

__Sam once again let out his rebel yell and punched his fist into the air, only to be smacked up side his head by his Dad. "They're already ready for me to come. And Jackson and Kelly are there, too!", said Sam in excitement as he put the letter back into the envelope. Mrs. Evans walked into the kitchen and wagged her finger at her oldest son. "If you wake up the little ones I'm stringing you up by your toes. You hear me?", she asked him as she hit him on the arm. "What is this, hit Sam day?", asked the blonde as he rubbed the back of his head and his arm. "Go grab your school bag and get your rump to school. I'll take care of your chores this morning since you're too excited to do anything right now.", ordered Mr. Evans as he gathered up the bills and letter off of the counter and placed them all in a pile. "Thank you, Sir. I'll start packing tonight.", said Sam as he walked up the stairs and into his bedroom, picking up his book bag and his black cowboy hat.

"You be careful out there in Tennessee, Samuel. We won't be with you this time since you're old enough to go on your own. But Jackson still has to register you since you're just 16.", explained Mrs. Evans as she placed a kiss on her son's cheek, watching as he slung on his backpack and put on his cowboy hat. "Yes, ma'am. If y'all will excuse me, I've got a ride to catch.", said Sam as he kissed his Mom on the cheek and tipped his hat at his Dad before he walked out of the house and shut the screen door behind him. He reached the end of the driveway just as Puck drove up, the mowhawk headed teen didn't even have a chance to stop the truck before the blonde jumped into the bed. "You're crazy, Evans! I would've stopped the damn truck.", said Puck from the driver's seat. "Its easier this way!", called back Sam as he held onto his hat to keep it from blowing off. "Get your ass in the truck.", ordered Puck as reached back and told Kurt to open the back sliding window.

Kurt reached around in his seat and pulled the window open before he took the blonde's bag and placed it in his lap. "Blaine, slide over so Sam can get in without him sitting on you.", said Kurt as he pulled his boyfriend over closer to him. "Come on in, Sam. You won't sit on me.", said Blaine as he tapped the seat beside him in the back of the truck. "Alright. I'm comin' in.", said Sam as he put his legs in through the window and then slid the rest of his body in, catching his hat before it blew back out the window. "You're crazy, man. How'd you even fit through there?", asked Finn as he turned around in his seat to look at the boy in question. "I held my breath and relaxed. Slid right through the window.", explained Sam as he took his bag back from Kurt. "What's got you in such a good mood, Sam?", asked Blaine as he looked over at him. "The rodeo is in Nashville this year and I'm heading back for a week to be in it.", Sam said as he fixed his cowboy hat better on his head. "Whats the rodeo, Sam?", asked Kurt as he looked over at him in confusion. The blonde looked over at him and gave him a look that clearly said: "You've got to be kidding me.".


End file.
